1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to testing an integrated circuit device, and more particularly to a system and method for cloud testing and remote monitoring of integrated circuit devices on the same testing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) devices are typically subject to rigorous testing before they are sold or put to their intended use. In particular, each IC device is tested to determine whether or not certain specifications for that type of device, as determined and set by the manufacturer, are met.
For example, a memory device (or a memory module) is one of the key components for stability and reliability in operation of an operating system of a personal computer. Therefore, before the memory device is sold, it is required for the manufacturer thereof to have professional testers carry out compatibility and reliability tests of the memory device in a computer system. Currently, different test software programs have been developed for common memory tests, wherein each test software program is executed via manual operation of a dedicated test interface thereof to create a test result that is to be recorded in writing. Through such manual testing operation, unintentional human errors may occur. In this case, greater test costs and longer test time are needed.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, an automated test equipment, e.g., a test system provided by KingTiger Technology Inc., has been proposed to automatically carry out compatibility and reliability tests of memory devices and modules. However, such automated test equipment may be relatively complicated, and have a limited throughput and a relatively costly sale price of about one million U.S. dollars.